When All is Said and Done
by GIRL OF PARADISE
Summary: Our cute Kuroko is the captain of the Miracles Gym-wait...huh! Kuroko is the captain, Akashi's the owner/coach, everyone's falling for Kuroko and jealousy is thrown into this mess! What will ensue as our quiet shadow and everyone must do their best to fight for their love! -Kurokoxeveryone! KurokoxSecret! Rating may change.
1. A Sorta Prologue

Hey there, guys~ This is the first story I've written and actually published so please go easy on me. If you want me to add a character write it in the comments or PM me about it. This is AU sort of where the gym is a place for all kinds of sports and martial arts created by Akashi and then Kuroko. This is Anyone&Everyone loves and cares about Kuroko in some from or way but Kuroko will fall in love with someone eventually. Suggestions as to who Kuroko should end up with are welcomed and thanks to everyone that supported me to write this Fanfiction, Girl of Paradise.

**The Beginning.**

Aomine's POV

Sweat rolled down my face as I punched furiously and repeatedly not wanting to stop.

"Oi, you'll hurt yourself if you keep going, Aominecchi!" Kise said.

I ignored him and went even harder adding a few kicks here and there. I was about to do my special 'Die, fucker!' punch until I panicked as the world around me suddenly flipped and I stared up at the ceiling.

Hysterical laughter shook me out of my daze as I sat up rubbing the back of my head. 'That's definitely gonna leave a bump' I thought to myself.

"What are you laughing at Kise?!" I yelled, I was angry at myself for doing something as embarrassing as slipping on a puddle of my own sweat but there was no way in hell I was going to let this moron laugh at me.

"No…thing. Just…you…making a …fool...out of…yourself." Kise said in between laughing.

"Shut up moron!" I said wincing as I got up. 'My ass hurts, shit!' I thought as I walked/dragged myself over to the bench where I had put my towel and water.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Did you make lunch for us again?" I glanced at Kise and Tetsu from the corner of my eye as I drank.

No One's POV

"Yes. Would you like some now or later?" At those words Aomine blushed thinking of the different possibilities that question could have.

"Aominecchi if you want some you better hurry up, ssu." Kise said snapping out Aomine out of his daydream.

Aomine made his way to them "Are you alright Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked tilting his head to the side.

A blush rose up to Aomine's face at the adorable teen "You needn't worry about him, Kuroko." Midorima said drenched in sweat as he entered from the door that lead outside

"Midorimacchi! Did you see him?" Kise asked wondering how the hell the green haired teen had been able to see Aomine's fall if he was out jogging with Murasakibara then again no one should underestimate Midorima's power of knowing especially when it comes to Oha-Asa.

"Indeed, quite a spectacular fall. Oha-Asa predicted that Virgo would be falling often today and as always is correct, nodayo." Midorima said taking off his glasses to wipe his face off with his green towel effectively wiping off the sweat that had accumulated.

Aomine growled and Kise rolled his eyes while Kuroko remained emotionless but watched them with slight interest.

A few minutes later Murasakibara entered the room through the same door as Midorima.

"Haaaaaaaa, I'm so hungry." He groaned the minute he entered, also drenched in sweat.

"I made lunch if you would like some." Kuroko said already knowing that the tall glutton would definitely want some.

Speed walking over to Kuroko, Murasakibara fervently nodded and you could practically see dog ears and a rapidly wagging tail sprout from him.

"Lets bring the benches together to serve as a make shift table. Kise-kun please bring out the table cloth and Zabuton (Japanese seating pillows). Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara-kun please go wash up after you fix the benches" Kuroko said as he began untying the cloth wrapped around his 10 layered bento box set.

As soon as they finished preparations and took their showers Kuroko passed the bento layers around the table and they began to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison.

As they ate another person entered the gym however this person did not greet them neither was he greeted.

"Its Haizaki, tch. To think the bastard's still coming; the nerve." Aomine muttered glaring at the silver haired teen that settled down his gray towel on the ground annoyed since he realized they had used all the benches.  
The minute Haizaki left to go change into his gym clothes a roar of harsh whispering was let loose.

"I'll crush him for trying to hurt Kuro-chin."

"How dare he show his face here."

"We ought'ta kill him for what he tried to do to Kise and Tetsu!"

"Do you think we should call Akashicchi?" Kise said to Kuroko worried a fight might break out just by looking at three colorful haired boys.

"I believe we shouldn't considering he is at a Shoji match with other coaches and gym owners. We should simply avoid any contact that could cause a commotion for now" Kuroko said directing the last part of his sentence to the angry teens.

"Hmm, Kuro-chin is right. Aka-chin will be really angry if we disturb him in the middle of a match." They all paled (except for Kuroko) at the thought of Akashi being angry at them knowing their training regime would be tripled if not quadrupled.

By the time they had snapped out of it Haizaki had returned clad in a grey short sleeve t-shirt and black basketball shorts. The air was tense as the sound of grunts filled the gym as Haizaki had started lifting weights.

They had all finished eating and cleaning up the mess by the time Haizaki finished 20 weight lifts, 20 pushups, and was almost finished with 100 crunches.

They had put the benches back and Haizaki wiped his sweat with his gray towel but was looking rather annoyed at something. Kuroko soon realized it was because he had forgotten his water and was obviously feeling dehydrated.

Filling up his extra water container (a light blue plastic water bottle) taken from his locker he walked toward Haizaki.

"Haizaki-kun." Kuroko said amused at how the teen jumped and looked around startled until he looked down at Kuroko.

"You little brat are you trying to scare the shit out of me?!" he said slightly raising his voice gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Would you like to borrow this, Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko said disregarding the question and passing the water bottle to Haizaki.

Quizzically Haizaki looked from the water bottle to the smaller boy.

"Why? Why would you give this to me after what I did? Are you an idiot? A moron? Why?!" He was practically spitting venom at Kuroko by the end of it causing everyone to tense as though prepared to lunge at Haizaki at any moment.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm not an idiot or a moron however they say that most people do not realize how stupid they are until it hits them in the butt." Kuroko said his tone plain and monotonous as he looked at the other unblinkingly.

Haizaki shook his head and tried to control himself from ripping off Kuroko's head, knowing that four very angry teens would be on his ass immediately _and then _he'd have to deal with his terrifying red haired coach.

"You know what? Never mind. Thanks for the drink" He said gulping down the drink.

"Your welcome. You may return it next time." Haizaki's eyes widened feeling as though there were a deeper meaning to the shadow's words.

The Rainbow haired teens watched on with slight jealousy but remained quiet...for now.

'Next time. Does that mean he doesn't hate me but wants to see me again? What a weird guy then again he's always been like this.' Haizaki thought slightly red at the thought of Kuroko wanting to be with him since most people usually avoided him (with good reason too).

"Sure. Any…time." He looked around only to see that the invisible teen had already left and was now nowhere to be seen. 'That little…' He thought to himself angrily realizing that Kuroko had literally pulled the disappearing act on him.

* * *

"What were you thinking Tetsu!?" Aomine screeched shaking Kuroko by the shoulders.

"I was trying to be polite seeing as he didn't have any water." Kuroko said politely.

Aomine sighed shaking his head and slumping on the bench in the locker room.

"How…how can you act as though you weren't almost hurt? He actually _tried_ to hurt you and Kise! So why?"

"I would forgive him eventually any-"

"In like maybe a few months but its been barely a week, remember?" Aomine hissed angrily.

"Of course I do." Kuroko said recalling what had happened four days ago.

_**Shingeki no Flashback**_

"_Oi, Kurokocchi, wanna go on a da-I mean get a milkshake with me after my workout?" Kise asked cheerfully as he changed into his workout clothes in the locker room while Kuroko filled a red water container._

"_I would like to, thank you for inviting me Kise-kun." Kuroko said __instantly liking the idea of getting a milkshake. He_ screwed the top back on and starting to fill up a green one.  


"_Really?! Yay, I can't wait! I'll finish my regimen faster today so we can go early!" Kise said a wide smile threatening to split his face open._

_-Shingeki no Time skip-_

"_Ha…ha…ha" Kise panted as he walked toward Aomine who was already dressed and ready to leave._

"_Wait! Aominecchi have you seen Kurokocchi?" _

"_Huh? Tetsu…I think I saw him in the locker room." _

"_Oh! Thanks a lot, Aominecchi!"_

_Kise said giving Aomine a closed eye smile as he turned and ran off leaving a slightly confused Aomine. 'I wonder why he's looking for Tetsu…' Aomine thought before shrugging the thought off 'He probably wants to bother Tetsu before he leaves, whatever.' He thought before walking out the door and going down the steps of the building. _

"_I'm done Kurokocchi!" Kise said excitedly already changed and ready to go as he entered the locker room since he had used the bathroom/shower room to get ready. He squinted and soon caught sight of the elusive teen that had his hands full of bubbles as he was washing something in their huge sink that was practically a tub. _

"_I see, I'm almost done if you wouldn't mind waiting a little longer."_

"_Sure, I don't mind! What are you doing by the way?" Kise asked_

"_I'm washing everyone's towels…why don't you give me yours as well Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked twisting the excess water out of a green towel then draping it over the bench in the locker room so it could dry. _

"_S-sure." Kise said the image of Kuroko dressed up in nothing but an apron flashed in his mind before he took his bag off his shoulder and opened it pulling out his small yellow towel that was longer horizontally just like everyone else's._

"_Here you go, Kurokocchi." Kise said handing his towel to Kuroko. Kuroko took the towel from Kise and started washing again until he finished and hung it like he did the green one, this continued till he did all of them and Kise couldn't help but let out a laugh at the rainbow of towels draped on the bench._

"_Ready to go Kurokocchi?" he asked with a smile as Kuroko put on his sweater._

"_Yes. Thank you for waiting for me, Kise-kun." He said as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder._

"_No problem! Kurokocchi…Do you always stay back and wash everyone's towels after training?" he asked curious and slightly touched. Kuroko walked out of the locker room and Kise followed closely wondering if he'd be answered or not. _

"_Sometimes not always...I usually just do a bit of cleaning up and mopping." Kuroko said as they walked out of the gym, he pulled out his key and locked the door after making sure they both had their stuff and all the lights were turned off._

_Kise felt amazed "You do all of that by yourself! You're awesome Kurokocchi!" he said his mouth slightly gaping before it curled up into a gentle smile, Kise's eyes had admiration and pride in them as he gazed at the teal haired boy. _

_Kuroko looked up at Kise staring into the blonde's eyes before he let a small curl form on his lips showing a gentle smile causing Kise's eyes to widen and blood to rush to his face at the rare sight of Kuroko smiling. "Thank you for the compliment Kise-kun but I do it so that Akashi-kun doesn't have so much work to do." He said as they reached the sidewalk that was lit up with the street lights but seemed empty for the most part._

_They walked together down the sidewalk towards Maji Burger, Kise rambling on about a photo shoot where a photographer had taken some beautiful pictures of exotic animals from the jungle in Brazil and had given the copies to him and some other chatter about his fans and manager._

"_Ah that's interesting" Kuroko said after hearing that two of Kise's fans had started fighting for him on TV after hearing that he did lots of sports including boxing and Taekwondo which the two fans coincidentally where quite good at according to Kise. They entered Maji Burger and got their orders before going to take a seat._

"_Thank you for inviting me, Kise-kun. I'm really happy that you did." Kuroko said before he resumed sipping on his vanilla shake._

_Kise smiled widely "No problem, Kurokocchi! I'm happy you came with me and…we should do this again" Kise mumbled out at the end averting his gaze out the window feeling slightly shy and inwardly praying that Kuroko would agree._

_The corner of Kuroko lip twitched upward "I would feel pleased to do this with you once more, Kise-kun." He said feeling content that he would have the opportunity to do this with Kise again (especially since Kise was treating him to Vanilla milkshake, large).  
_

_Kise perked up and grinned "Great!" he said before slurping on his strawberry shake. The two finished their drinks after half an hour or so of chatting and such before they got their stuff and left Maji Burger and –after much persistence on Kise's part- made their way to Kuroko's apartment. _

"_Kise-kun as I said before it's unnecessary for you to walk me home." Kuroko said as they walked down the sidewalk their arms nearly brushing as they did so. The air was fresh and slightly chilly as it was near the end of August, the street lights were lit as they walked down the empty street before something heart stopping happened._

"_Yo. What are you two doing?" A voice said causing the two of them to look at a figure shrouded in the darkness that the light did not reach._

"_Who's there?" Kise called out unconsciously moving in front of Kuroko so that the teal haired teen would be protected better._

_The figure stepped out of the darkness and revealed itself to be none other than Haizaki, a regular at their gym; he was smirking and had an unpredictable glint in his eye._

"_Haizaki? What are you doing here?" Kise asked feeling uneasy knowing that Haizaki had a problem with him and even more so because Kuroko was with him._

"_Eh? Me? Hehe I was just going on a walk that is…" three other figures stepped out of the dark "until we saw you two on your little date." He grinned maliciously and gestured at the two behind him "Mind if we join? It looks like a hell of a lot of fun." He said the four of them beginning to advance towards Kise and –Wait. Where'd Ku– _

"_Ignite pass." was the only warning Haizaki got before a fist lodged itself in his stomach. "Uuurgh" Haizaki hunched over and cradled his stomach, the other three taking a step back at the sudden appearance of the boy. _

"_What…the hell?!" _

"_Where the fuck did this little shit come from?!" _

"_He just showed up like…a ghost!"_

_Kuroko took advantage of their shock and turned and grabbed Kise's hand and started running away from the group. "Kurokocchi!? Where are we going?" he asked shocked at the sudden act of violence caused by his usually calm and serene companion. Kuroko didn't answer and instead ran faster and ducked into an alley dragging Kise with him._

"_Kurok-hmph!" Kuroko put his hand on Kise's mouth to muffle any noises and put his other hand to his lips and made a 'Shhh' motion which made Kise noted to himself at how cute Kuroko could appear even at scary times…_

_The two of them stayed crouched behind a dumpster until finally they heard the pounding of several feet and quite a few curse words as three figures ran right pass the alley they were in._

_Kuroko removed his hand from the blonde teen's mouth and Kise let out a deep breath feeling the adrenaline start to wear off._

_Kise smiled "That was close; right, Kurokocchi?" he said and Kuroko nodded a small sigh of relief escaping the boy._

"_You're right that was close, I'm lucky to have found you." Haizaki said walking into the alley; alone, luckily._

_Kise stood up and confronted Haizaki "What the hell do you want, huh?" he asked a menacing tone underlining his words._

"_What do I want? I want to have a little bit of fun with you tw-" before Haizaki could even finish his sentence Kise charged him and cocked back his fist. 'This ass! Trying to use Kurokocchi and me for his stupid entertainment.' Kise thought angrily and grit his teeth._

"_You bastard!" Kise yelled launching a high punch aimed for Haizaki's face, Haizaki managed to defend himself from it with an open palm block then countered with a __**hard**__ knee into Kise's gut._

_Kise gasped for air and clutched his stomach as he crumpled to the ground "Ughh". Haizaki foot was cocked back as he was about to kick Kise while he was down but before he even got the chance to a well aimed "Ignite Pass" was slammed into the same spot that Kuroko had hit the first time. Haizaki fell to one knee as he tried to regain his breath. He glared heatedly at Kuroko then after a few seconds of trying to regain his breath began his pathetic verbal retaliation._

"_You..haa haa…little bastard…I'll get you for this!" Haizaki said. Kise was standing wobbly on his feet and clutched his stomach with one hand before Kuroko came over and draped Kise's arm over his shoulder to help lessen the burden on his wobbly legs even if Kise was rather heavy and it was difficult for Kuroko to carry him._

"_Kise-kun come on. We need to leave before any of his companions come." Kuroko said his tone urgent as he began to pull Kise with him faster until the two felt that there was enough distance between them and Haizaki and his group. After walking for about 15 minutes they finally reached Kuroko's house where Kuroko dragged Kise in and went to get them something to drink since the both of them were now very tired. Kise laid on the floor in the living room and looked around his mind not on his stomach that was probably really bruised or on the fact that Haizaki had tried to hurt him and Kuroko and had in fact managed to hurt him. _

_Nope, his mind was fangirling._

_Kise smiled goofily on the floor 'I can't believe I'm at Kurokocchi's house! But wait I don't see his parents around…maybe there traveling right now or something.' He thought dully before returning to his fangirling except now he felt even more excited and slightly nervous since they were __**alone**__._

"_Kise-kun here you go.' Kuroko said as he entered the living room two glasses of water in his hands "I wasn't sure what you wanted but I thought that you would want something cold to drink after having to walk all the way here injured." He said handing the glass of cold water to Kise, who was now sitting up straight on the Zabuton (Japanese seating pillows) at the Chabudai (Japanese short table) where Kuroko then placed some hot tea and cookies since it was chilly. Although the two weren't that cold since they had huddled all the way home since there were no taxis passing and it was difficult for the two of them because of the huge differences between their bodies (at which Kuroko couldn't help but slightly pout from)._

_Kise looked at the cookies with amusement and couldn't help but smile at how adorable they were "Did you make these, Kurokocchi?" he asked curiously picking one out that was cut out and decorated to look like Nigou then took a bite out of it._

"_Yes, I did. Do you like them?" Kuroko asked feeling slightly nervous since he hadn't even tasted them when he cooked them this morning and he usually tasted what he cooked before he gave it to people._

_Kise chewed a bit before swallowing, his eyes closed and his body still and relaxed before suddenly "Oh my gawd! That was soooo good, Kurokocchi!" he exclaimed sparkles in his eyes and roses surrounding him. "You should invite me over more often because these are the best cookies I've had in my life." In truth Kise had planned to say they were delicious no matter what they tasted like but when he actually ate the cute thing he really did think it was delicious maybe even a good as the cookies Murasakibaracchi made for his welcome to the gym celebration._

_Kuroko's lips quirked upwards "Thank you Kise-kun." He said not knowing how much happiness he was causing Kise just by smiling a little._

_**End of Flashback**_

The rest of the night the two had talked until it was late when Kuroko had offered Kise to stay over to which Kise had eagerly agreed to happy to stay with the cute shadow for as long as he could…in the dark especially. **(*Q*)**

Aomine sighed and got up from the bench tossing Kuroko an obviously annoyed "Whatever" before he left the locker room coming face to face with Haizaki.

'Speak of the devil.' Aomine thought giving Haizaki a lazy glare since he was already tired and he wasn't up to fighting the moron after his talk with Tetsu in the locker room but unfortunately luck didn't seem to be on his side today after all.

"What? You got a problem with me, ya stinkin ganguro." Haizaki said glaring back with more tenacity and his tone hostile. At the rude insult and of course add that to Aomine's _impressive_ patience there was peace- bullshit.

"Haa? You're the one with a fuckin' problem; doing shit like that to Tetsu. The worst part is that you did at night when it was just the two of them against you and your three shit-for-brain goons, ya scrawny albino." Aomine retaliated mercilessly now that he had a perfect excuse to beat the crap out of Haizaki especially if the white haired teen threw the first punch.

'This is just perfect. Well whatever someone's gotta teach this piece a shit not to mess with Tetsu.' Aomine thought before letting a ferocious and menacing grin stretch across his face making him appear very intimidating.

The whole gym was quiet and everyone was watching minus Kuroko who was still in the locker room, luckily. Everyone knew that even though Akashi was the coach and was extremely terrifying there was one other person they had to obey whether they liked it or not and of course that was the one and only adorable, deadly, strategizing, unnoticeable, and every once in a blue moon, vicious teen that was protected and treasured by the Generation of Miracles. If you haven't guessed by now then you don't deserve to call yourself a Kuroko no Basket fan but I'll tell you anyway, it was the none other than Kuroko Tetsuya, their captain. The man that was treated as second only to Akashi, their coach and founder of the gym, the man obeyed by **all **of them. The gym, their gym, the gym that Akashi created to bring together athletes that were good in numerous sports. This was their sanctuary and their home.

...

...

...

I've got chapter two written on paper so I just need to type it out :3 It'll probably take a while since I'm always adding things last minute though =.='

Read and Review! If they're are any mistakes or anything just tell me in a PM or comment and I'll do my best to fix it! :)


	2. Just Another Not So Normal Day

Hey guys~ I'm glad to see people reading my story and following/favorite it so first of all I'd like to say "Thank you very much!" to all you since this is my first story and I'm happy to get such positive feedback. Anyway I want to clarify that the gym's coach is Akashi and its 'captain' is Kuroko which I know is weird since it's a gym but it just came to me so I put it in. The gym is called 'Miracles Gym' where anyone can join as long as they want to, so feel free to suggest some characters to me^^

Should I add Kagami? Any suggestions as to how? Also I think I fixed most of the mistakes I made in the first chap but if you see one tell me also you might want to read chap 1 again.^^

Girl of Paradise does not own Kuroko No Basket (if she did it would probably be full of rated M yaoi *_*)

**In the last chapter...**

"_Haaa? You're the one with a fuckin' problem; doing shit like that to Tetsu. The worst part is that you did at night when it was just the two of them against you and your three shit-for-brain goons, ya scrawny albino." Aomine retaliated mercilessly now that he had a perfect excuse to beat the crap out of Haizaki especially if the white haired teen threw the first punch. _

'_This is just perfect. Well whatever someone's gotta teach this piece a shit not to mess with Tetsu.' Aomine thought before letting a ferocious and menacing grin stretch across his face making him appear very intimidating. _

_The whole gym was quiet and everyone was watching minus Kuroko who was still in the locker room, luckily._

**Just Another Not So Normal Day.**

"Who the fuck are you calling scrawny?! You're the one that's scrawny; you dumb blue haired 'Aho'mine!" Haizaki yelled several tick marks on his forehead, shaking his fist angrily at Aomine, flames in his eyes and his head seemingly ready to blow up.

"Eeeeeh? Whose hair color are you making fun of, you white haired grandpa!" Aomine barked back at Haizaki sporting the same look as Haizaki also brandishing his fist at the other. Unfortunately the two hadn't realized how much noise they were making which alerted the cute teal haired captain who curiously exited the locker room to see the two grasping each other by the front of their shirts and yelling profanities at each other.

"Excuse me but would either of you be so kind as to explain just what is going on?" Kuroko asked but already had an idea as to what might have happened and felt a headache approaching at the angry faces that had only cooled a little at his appearance.

"This bastard deserves everything he gets! You can just shrug off what he did but I sure as hell ain't. " Aomine said yanking Haizaki closer by his shirt and readying his fist, his eyes angry as Haizaki's narrowed.

"That's enough if you don't stop this right now then I will punish both of you." Kuroko said starting to lose patience and becoming annoyed at their rudeness for making such a commotion while there are people trying to train. Aomine eyes narrowed but he let go of Haizaki shirt with a shove that threw Haizaki to the ground roughly most likely hurting his butt.

"Tch! Stupid Tetsu you're way too forgiving!" Aomine said before stomping away not caring if he bumped shoulders with people as he went into the locker room where Kuroko was sure he was going to let his anger on some poor bench or something. Kuroko sighed then turned to Haizaki who remained on the ground, his hair hiding his expression from everyone that were Oh-so discretely watching the whole thing happen. Kuroko stopped his advance towards Haizaki to send an intense stare from his big blue eyes causing them all to look away some acting as though they were never looking but terribly failing.

Kuroko reached Haizaki then crouched down so that they were eye level "Haizaki-kun would you mind telling me what happened?" Kuroko asked even though he knew that Aomine would end up telling him later but he wanted to hear both sides of the story before he made any assumptions. Haizaki looked up his eyes not holding any emotion but slight annoyance "It doesn't matter. You'll just believe whatever that fucking asshole says anyway." He grit out angrily his eyes filled with unspoken accusations and-

*SMACK*

Once again all the attention of the gym was on them as none other than Nijimura Shuzo had abruptly walked up and hit Haizaki on the back of his head drawing incredulous looks from everyone with the single exception of Kuroko who looked at him emotionlessly.

"Nijimura-san thank you but there was no need to do such a thing."

"Thank you?!" Haizaki shouted dumbfounded that Kuroko had thanked the man who had just hit him after making him and Aomine stop their fighting.

"Shut up Shoujo!" Nijimura yelled at the delinquent before smiling at Kuroko as though he hadn't. "You're welcome Kuroko." he said. The rest of the gym sweat dropped at the obvious difference in which he treated Haizaki and Kuroko feeling that was some favoritism was definitely going on.

"Anyway Haizaki if Kuroko asked you to tell him it means that he's gonna listen to you not brush you off, dumbass." Nijimura said turning his gaze back to Haizaki. He looked slightly annoyed at the white haired teen's attitude and rude response but honestly there was something else that resolved him to hit the other.

Nijimura was annoyed at the fact that Kuroko had been so close to Haizaki's face when he had crouched down.

"Whatever…" Haizaki said turning his head away and hiding his expression with his hair again. Kuroko stood and Haizaki thought that he had left. Haizaki couldn't help but feel as though he was just abandoned by the person he had trusted a few minutes ago which made him feel as though something slimy was going down his throat, slow and disgusting yet it continued to sink, it was exactly how he felt right now. He grit his teeth at his own thoughts not liking that it made him seem weak which he certainly, or at least that's what he thought, was not, even in the face of an inevitable loss he wouldn't give up easily. He was surprised that when he took a glance after noticing that Kuroko's shadow remained there to see that the teal haired boy had his arm extended and his hand opened.

"Haizaki-kun, do you…need help getting up?" Kuroko asked a small, barely noticeable smile gracing his angelic face instantly causing Haizaki to lose his breath and Nijimura to have a small stream of blood slowly make its way down his face and drop onto the floor, neither of them expecting Kuroko to give them such an adorable smile.

Haizaki blushed realizing that he'd been momentarily dazed from a mere smile but…'It was pretty fucking adorable' he admitted to himself while Nijimura finally realized that his nose was bleeding due to the dangerous amount of cuteness Kuroko had suddenly emitted, he quickly wiped his nose hoping that Kuroko hadn't noticed his slip up. "Damnit…" He hissed quietly his eyes still trained on Kuroko who Haizaki had finally allowed to help him up off the ground.

Even though Haizaki's butt suffered from the impact to the ground his mind couldn't be happier after being able to take Kuroko hand small yet definitely strong hand in his own much larger hand–he had experienced that strength himself and did not doubt that Kuroko could have done worse to him that night-

"Thanks…" he said not really paying attention to anything other than the fact that Kuroko was looking at him, really _looking_ at him. He blushed realizing that he had been holding the boy's hand for longer than necessary and threw Kuroko's hand away (downwards) as though it had burned him which Haizaki felt could have been true considering how hot he felt now but Kuroko shrugged it off and excused himself walking into the locker room leaving Haizaki and Nijimura to stare at his figure till he was out of sight.

They glared at each other before starting to train again Haizaki going to a punching bag trying to relieve himself of his thoughts and frustration.

"Aomine-kun you should apologize to Haizaki-kun"

That was the first thing that Kuroko said as he entered the locker room, that was now messy with stuff that had been kicked, thrown, and bluntly said, had been vented on. One thing was for sure though…that was definitely not what Aomine wanted to hear.

"Tch! Whatever, that albino bastard deserved it." He growled out angrily looking at Kuroko's feet not wanting to look the other in the eyes.

Kuroko sighed causing Aomine to peek upwards and Kuroko's eyes showed the one thing that Aomine didn't want to see, disappointment. It stung him right in the heart and he flushed with anger, anger at himself, at Haizaki, even at Kuroko.

But at that moment he felt bitter like black coffee and unsweetened medicine, something dark sparking inside him and lighting a flame of scorching hot anger that made his vision red and his tongue sharp like knives, ready to bare down on his prey.

"Tetsu-"

"Thank you though…I know you meant well." Kuroko said looking Aomine in the eyes, Kuroko's eyes were gentle and his smile was soft giving him an angelic appearance as white lilies seemed to appear around him.

"…"

And just like that the dark blue haired teen's anger dissipated and the flame was snuffed out. Aomine was caught off guard by the sudden gentle expression and he felt awe and something else that he couldn't distinguish neither did he try to, he was too wrapped up in Kuroko's kind smile that he just watched breathless. Swiftly without hesitation he did something he wanted to do for a really long time…

Aomine embraced Kuroko. It wasn't just a hug like a congratulation hug after a tough opponent no it wasn't anything of that sort. Aomine wrapped his arms fully around the teen's figure and buried his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck breathing in his friend's smell of vanilla and mint and he felt like he was suddenly complete and that they fit together perfectly, the way their bodies seemed to meld to each other even with the obvious contrast in their skin color. Aomine saw how he ended and Kuroko began and he squeezed tighter and rubbed his face in the small boy's neck breathing out. Aomine was so focused _on_ Kuroko that he wasn't paying attention _to_ Kuroko's reaction to his sudden hug.

In truth Kuroko was surprised by the hug but he wasn't thinking that it had any romantic meaning imbued in it, his dense mind somehow came up with the excuse that Aomine was feeling really bad about what he said to Haizaki (=.=')

"It's okay Aomine-kun. I'm sure Haizaki-kun will forgive you if you apologize." Kuroko said reassuringly while patting the dark blue haired teen on the back comfortingly.

Aomine sighed but his hold on Kuroko didn't budge instead he rubbed his face in the smaller boy's neck more wishing that he further bury himself in the other's body. He mumbled out a lazy "Yeah, sure…" into Kuroko's neck the smaller of the two letting out a slight shiver as the vibration in his neck sent chills down his spine.

'Perhaps I shouldn't have worn this shirt today…' Kuroko thought, he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that was purposely very open in the neck (like the shirt that the dead husband wears in Wolf Children)

Uncomfortably, Kuroko fidgeted waiting a few more moments before he firmly resolved that he wanted his personal space back "Excuse me Aomine-kun but could you please let me go." He said politely craning his neck so he could look at Aomine, his gaze slightly impatient.

"No." Aomine said, his tone defiant, as he continued to snuggle into Kuroko's neck, his hot breath causing tingles to go down the others back.

"_Aomine-kun."_ Kuroko said warningly, his voice promising that there would be consequences if he wasn't released…immediately.

Reluctantly Aomine let go and took a step back, grumbling about how Akashi had created a monster, he was much calmer than before thankfully albeit still a little bitter.

Aomine sighed "Yeah, yeah" he muttered walking out of the locker room not giving Kuroko another glance his mind now thoroughly focused on settling things with Haizaki…that is until he saw Kuroko starting to reorganize things and a pang of guilt hit him.

"Uhh…I'll help" he said sheepishly before picking up an overturned bench that he vaguely remembered kicking and putting it back correctly.

"Thank you." Kuroko said before turning and continuing to re-organize the locker room content that he had help.

They worked in a comfortable silence for a while until finally everything was back in its place, "Just on time" Kuroko said satisfied as some members slowly started coming in and changing or grabbing their things before hitting the showers.

Aomine turned towards Kuroko intent on asking the other if he had time to go to Maji Burger after Kuroko closed the gym "Hey-"he started but he was greeted with the sight of Haizaki entering the locker room, his quirked lips turned upside down and he narrowed his eyes.

Their eyes met in a heated glare identical frowns directed at the presence of the other (Kuroko sighed).

"What?" Aomine barked out still angry for earlier.

"He's here to apologize…" Kuroko said taking control of the situation giving Haizaki a glance, his eyes narrowed sharply at Aomine as he continued "and receive his apology." he _asked, _bullcrap more like ordered, Aomine would say if he wasn't feeling a _little _intimidated.

"Tch..." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away "Yeah, yeah…I'm…sorry." He said not looking at Haizaki or Kuroko opting to stare aimlessly to his right.

Three things happened at this extremely rare and incredible occurrence:

First of all…Midorima, who was walking home calmly, stopped and his glasses cracked.

Secondly…Haizaki, who was in front of Aomine, mouth hit the floor causing a large crater on the floor, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets.

And last –but definitely not least- Akashi, in the middle of a Shogi match, chuckled (causing all the female coaches and managers to die of blood loss –and some males- though most shivered in fear).

"H-haaaaa?!" Haizaki said after getting over some of the shock that _Aomine _actually said _sorry_ to him even more so that he had done it so…easily. Haizaki was sure that to get Aomine to say sorry you would need to tie him up and throw him in the ocean for a few minutes or even shackle him to a boulder or two and hold a lighter to his precious Mai-chan magazines.

But no apparently Kuroko was a lot more persuasive than he thought. Deep down he admitted that if a naked Kuroko asked him he'd more than happily agree to practically anything. Anyway getting back to the situation at hand…

"W-what did you just say?" he asked unsure if he had heard right.

"You heard me, stupid bastard." Aomine growled looking at him expectantly in a cocky way reminding Haizaki that he was expected to apologize as well.

"Hmph, fine…" he grumbled scratching the back of his head, his expression showing obvious annoyance "I'm…sorry too." He grit out before turning to face Kuroko his eyes a bit more sincere "And…I'm sorry about what I did to you…and Kise." He said keeping eye contact for a while before looking down.

"I accept your apology Haizaki-kun, I'll make sure to relay it to Kise-kun as well and I hope there will be no more problems between either of you." He said directing the last part to both of them before leaving the locker room leaving the two to glare at each other before turning away with a huff to go on with their business.

"I suppose today was a good day at the gym, Kuroko?" Akashi asked sitting at his desk in his spacious office at the back of the gym, his chin rested carelessly on his fist as he flipped through a book.

"Yes, in fact it was quite productive." Kuroko responded as he sat on the floor in front of a bookcase organizing the last shelf.

"Oh? Do tell." Akashi asked/ordered a small smile adorned his face knowingly.

Kuroko stopped what he was doing to stare at something unseen, his gaze unfocused "Today Aomine-kun and Haizaki-kun apologized to each other and the conflict from a few days ago was resolved in the process." He said and began organizing again albeit at a slower pace which did not go unnoticed by Akashi.

"I see. That's good although I suspected as much." Akashi said closing the book and getting up going to stand by Kuroko.

Kuroko wondered how Akashi might have 'suspected' if he was at the Shogi tournament but dismisses it quickly knowing by now that it was better not to question him and his knowing smiles that –literally and figuratively- scare the shit out of practically everyone.

Akashi stood behind Kuroko then bent down, his head above Kuroko's. Kuroko looked up, their faces now only inches away, soft crimson and gold clashed with curious azure and a small staring match ensued though was quickly broken when Akashi bent down and placed a soft press of his lips against Kuroko's forehead. As soon as it was started it ended and Akashi smiled down at the confused boy.

"You may go home now, Tetsuya. I will take care of the remaining work." He said standing up straight again and returning to his desk.

"But I-" at Akashi's 'look' his protests died down and he sighed before getting up and bowed, wishing the other a good night, then left the office to collect his things.

Seated at his desk once more Akashi smiled to himself before opening a different book and resuming his work. Not only was he the founder of the gym but also he was the owner of a business and he couldn't slack off just because he was busy with his Shogi match earlier.

He heard the door chime and knew that he was now alone, just him and his work.

…

He sighed tiredly and continued.

Hey guys I'm really motivated today and got the chapter updated (Finally) also I was so surprised when I saw the number of favorites and follows double _overnight O.o I'M SO HAPPY ASDFGHJHGFDSKLJ! _A-ahem anyway I'll start working on the next chapter right away and upload it in a week or two_(TRY). _

Also to those who reviewed:

**Sora Arashitori:** I know XD I couldn't help myself I barely contained myself from writing "SHINGEKI NO TIME SKIP" XDD

**Liveforanime**: Y-you...CALLED IT BRILLIANT (gross sobbing) I-I'm so lucky to have nice reviewers TT^TT

**Orangetabby101:** Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Without you (and Youtube) I don't think I would have EVER gotten chapter two up.

**xChaosRebornx: **Yeah I was hoping to add other martial arts and maybe some sports but it's a gym so lots of exercise mostly and training trips :Q**  
**

**ben4kevin: **As requested I put some Nijimura/Kuroko and there WILL be more to come.

**Kurosaki Yukia: **You, my dear, are special because (drum roll) You're the first person to review! You get a special prize so just ask for something (like a pairing thing or even a story request) and I will do my best to comply!


End file.
